The objective of this research is to investigate the effectiveness of hypertension (HBP) education within a population of sixth grade students, as well as between this population and their parents (age 30-44 years). Additionally, student and family characteristics that correlate with program success will be determined. Specifically, the objective is to investigate the success and adequacy of educational diffusion and its intended effects on behavior of parents conducive to the improvement of their high blood pressure (HBP). There are an estimated 1400 uncontrolled adult hypertensives available in the selected population of sixth grade children. The study aims to: (1) describe HBP knowledge, belief and behavior of sixth graders receiving the complete "3R's and HBP" curriculum as compared with students receiving the "3R's and HBP" curriculum without taking the BP measuring equipment home, and with students who do not receive any "3R's and HBP"; (2) describe and analyze characteristics that effect the child's role as "message bearer" to their parents; and (3) assess the implications of the study for future school-based cardiovascular health education within the family. Both qualitative analysis and quantitative analysis using standard statistical techniques will be used to describe the data. 1,560 students in sixty, sixth grade classes from twenty schools in DeKalb County, GA will be randomly assigned by school to one of the following groups: (1) 3R's and HBP plus taking BP equipment home; (2) 3R's and HBP only; or (3) a comparison group. A two week HBP curriculum will compose the treatment, followed by evaluation of students and their parents. Data will be collected on the students at four weeks and four months post intervention, and on their parents at four months post intervention. Dependent measures, include HBP knowledge, belief, BP control behavior (e.g., care-seeking behavior), and blood pressure (parents). Results should be applicable to any cardiovascular health education program and may identify elements of family interaction that facilitate or imped the child's ability to apply and diffuse health education information.